five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrosia The 3-Headed Fusion
Ambrosia The 3-Headed Fusion is a Fusion of 3 Animals. Vixen, Bear, and Bunny. She Looks Like a Fusion of Pre-Mangle, A Female Toy Bonnie and a Female Toy Freddy. The Female Toy's Were Prototypes of The Toy's Minus BB and Puppet, Toy Chica Were Used For Chippy/Chirpy The Chicken/Duck, Explaining Why All 3 of Them Look Similar. Gender: Female Status: Offline, Finished But Not Activated Yet Theme Song: NateWantsToBattle - It's The End (Nightcore Version) Her Left Arm, Left Hand, Right Leg, Right Hand and The Right Side of The Upper-Part of Her Torso are Brown With Soft Fur. The Left Side of The Upper-Part of Her Torso, Right Arm, Right Hand are Light-Blue With Soft Fur and White Fur on Her Torso. Her Waist, Left Leg, Left Foot are White With Soft Fur. Her Middle Head Which is On Her Neck is The Vixen's, It Looks Like Pre-Mangle With Golden Eyes, Pointed Ears and A Skinny Muzzle and Lower Jaw With Pink Light-Stick. Her Left Head Which is On Her Left Shoulder Looks Like Toy Bonnie With Long Ears, Green Eyes, Toy Cheeks and Light-Blue Hair Covering Her Right Eye. Her The Head on Her Right Shoulder Looks Like Toy Freddy's, It Looks Like Toy Bonnie But With Bear Ears, Brown Fur and Blue Eyes. She Wears a Black Bow-Tie and a Black Garment. She Also Has Pre-Mangle's Tail Which is a White Fluffy Tail With The End of It Pink. Withered Version: Strangely, She Has No Missing Limbs or Missing Suit Parts. She is Covered in Scratches, A Few Loose Wires and All of The Head's Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. Her Bow-Tie and Garment are a Little Torn. She Has a Few Burns Also Toy Version: She Looks The Same, Except a Little Taller With a Hot-Pink Garment and Bikini, Hot-Pink Toy Cheeks and Shiny Fur and Eyes. Instead of Randomly Colored Fur, All of Her Fur Except For Heads, Garment and Bikini are Black Phantom Version: She is Extremely Burnt and Covered in Red Scratches and Burns. Her Garment and Bow-Tie is Very Slighty More Torn and She Has a Small Rip on Her Back and Torso. Her Tail is So Burnt, It is Black With The Lower-Half of It Dark-Red Nightmare Version: She Has Dark-Red Eyes, Black Fur, Rusty Claws, Sharp Claws and a Dark-Red Garment, Bow-Tie and The Lower-Half of Her Tail is Also Dark-Red. She Has a Few Rips, Loose Wires and Holes Withered Toy Version: Her Vixen Head is Missing It's Left Ear and Right Eye With Loose Wires Poking Out. The Bear Head is Missing The Upper-Part of Her Mask (Not Her Lower Jaw), Along With Her Right Ear. Her Bunny Head is Missing The Top-Half of Both Ears and Lower Jaw. Her Right Forearm and Right Hand is Also Missing. She Has a Rip on Her Chest Phantom Toy Version: She Looks Like Her Withered Toy Version, But Her Right Forearm and Right Hand is Missing, Her Left Ear and Right Eye on Her Vixen Head, Her Right Ear on Her Bear Head and Her Bunny Head's Lower Jaw and Top-Half of Her Ears are Back But None of These Parts Have Their Suit on Them. She is Extremely Burnt Nightmare Toy Version: Her Left Arm is Missing With a Huge Black Tentacle Wrapped in Loose Wires and Stained With Oil Coming Out of Her Shoulder. Her Waist, Hips and Thighs are Missing It's Suit. Her Heads Don't Have Any Damage, Except For Some Loose Wires and Some Burns on Their Hair. She Has Sharp Rusty Claws and Teeth and Her Eyes are Also Bloodshot Fredbear Version: She is Much Smaller and The Size of Plushtrap, She is a Little More Busty and Curvy and Her Hair, Fur and Tail are Fluffy. She is a Little Smudged and The Tips of Her Fingers are a Little Pointed Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. Her Thighs and Upper-Arms are Replaced With Large Floating Purple Pixels. She Strangely Has No Rips, Loose Wires, or Holes. His Eyes are Glowing and Her Garment, Bikini and Lower-Half of Her Tail are Dark-Purple Golden Version: Her Left Forearm, Left Hand, Left Lower-Leg, Left Foot, Right Upper-Arm Have Large Rips on Them, Nearly Taking Off All of It's Suit. Her Eyes Have Red Glowing Pupils and Her Mouthes and Eyes are Dripping Oil Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller With No Damage Marks, Shiny Eyes and Shiny Fur Nightmare Fuel Version: Her Bunny Head is Missing The Top-Half of Her Ears and Right Eye, Her Vixen Head is Missing Her Left Ear and Left Eye and Her Bear Head is Missing Her Left Eye and Left Ear Also, With a Huge Rip Under Her Left Eye-Socket. Her Arms are Missing With Black Tentacles Wrapped in Loose Wires and Covered in Blood and Oil. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot and a Little Bit of Her Waist. Demolished Version: Her Arms are Missing With Loose Wires Hanging Out, Her Bear Head Has No Ears and The Top Half of Her Face is Missing, She Has Some Rust and Faded Eyes, Her Vixen Head Has Lots of Loose Wires and Missing Left Eye. Her Bunny Head Has Some Rips and No Suit on The Top Half of Her Left Ear. She Has a Rip on Her Chest and No Suit on Her Left Upper-Arm and Feet. Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Longer Hair and a More Curvy Body With Larger Breast and Hips. She Has Smoother Fur and a Longer Tail. Her Bow-Tie and Garment are Hot-Pink.